


Я был плохим принцем, но очень хорошим мальчиком

by ji_tera



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Azuma helped, Citron tried, Guy made some self-discoveries, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, emotional coaching, everyone had fun, inappropriate use of tangerines, unbearably heavy firting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Предновогодний Цитрон/Гай/Азума без обязательств, зато с мандаринками.
Relationships: Citron/Guy (A3!), Citron/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Я был плохим принцем, но очень хорошим мальчиком

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось к НГ для @Ladyhella. Выкладывать не собиралась, но раз уж такое дело -  
> С днём рождения, Гай!

– Мандарин! – скомандовал Цитрон и высунул язык. 

Пальцы Гая замерли в воздухе над местом, где раньше требовательно раскрывалась ладонь; в его щепоти были неловко сжаты почищенные мандариновые дольки.

Азума с удовольствием отпил вина и поудобнее устроил подбородок на руке. Представление сегодня разыгрывалось отличное.

Последние часа полтора Цитрон изображал, что его разморило под котацу. Прикрываясь этим, а также целым арсеналом нелепых требований, он постепенно переползал всё ближе и ближе к Гаю, и наконец, заявив, что отсидел на напольной подушке весь августейший зад, и устроился на коленях у Гая, откинувшись спиной тому на грудь, затылком на плечо. Азуме было интересно, что же дальше; признаться, он ожидал, что Цитрон потребует массаж.

– Мандарин! – повторил Цитрон. – Ну же, дурашка! Оранжевый такой, с белкой, уже у тебя в руке.

И снова приоткрыл рот.

Гай всё-таки отмер и аккуратно положил дольку на язык.

Тот довольно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Вот только взгляд из-под ресниц был неожиданно цепким – поймав внимание Азумы, Цитрон указал на оставшиеся в миске мандарины, мол, избавься от них немедленно.

После шоколада закусывать мандаринами не хотелось, но как не помочь, когда так просят. Азума взял один себе, надорвал пористую кожуру, слизнул с губ брызнувшее в лицо эфирное масло. Горько.

Гай продолжал скармливать дольки по одной. Теперь вместо команды голосом Цитрон бодал Гая в шею лбом. Тот, кажется, забывал дышать, но мандарин подносил исправно.

– Я уже и не знаю, – начал Цитрон, прожевав очередную, – может, стоит попросить у Сантаны-сан? В торговом квартале каждые выходные ждёт один, весь в красно-белом, как полагается. Говорят, надо сесть к нему на колени и загадать желание.

– Хо-хо-хо? – смех Санта-Азумы намекал, что тот знает список всех самых плохих девочек и мальчиков наизусть. – Итак, первую часть инструкций ты уже выполнил.

– Га-ай? – Цитрон запрокинул голову и позвал, мягко растянув гласную и оборвав «й». – Гай, исполнишь желание?

– Но я не Санта, – нахмурился Гай. – А кроме того, Цитрония, пожалуйста, не садитесь на колени к незнакомцам.

– Дурашка, – тихо засмеялся тот и скомандовал: - Мандарин!

Гай проводил взглядом последний мандарин, зажатый у Азумы в кулаке.

– Больше нет. Сейчас схожу на кухню.

– Хм-хмм, – заинтересованно протянул Цитрон и поймал его за запястье. – Сиди-сиди.

Поднеся руку Гая вплотную к лицу, Цитрон принюхался, потом снова протянул своё «хмм» и аккуратно лизнул подушечки пальцев. Гай вздрогнул всем телом. Азума отсалютовал бокалом в их сторону и выпил за успех. Закусил мандаринкой; последняя оказалась самой сладкой.

Цитрон тем временем увлёкся: слизав цитрусовую горечь с кончиков пальцев, он прошёлся губами вдоль указательного и среднего, толкнулся языком во впадины между основаниями, уделил внимание бугоркам под ними. А потом взял два пальца в рот. Свободная рука Гая дёрнулась к горлу – будто ослабить ворот – но даже на это движение его не хватило. Как хорошо, что они уже разобрались с чушью про андроида, гляди, а то и правда решил бы, что закоротило.

Становилось и правда жарковато. Цитрон сосал с энтузиазмом, на горле перекатывалась подвеска-капелька, привлекая внимание к движениям кадыка, когда Цитрон сглатывал слюну. Гай чуть сместил руку, чтобы было удобнее, но отвечать на инициативу явно не собирался. Азума же чувствовал нарастающий интерес к предложению. Почему бы и нет?

– Ваше Высочество, могу я вам помочь?

– Думаешь, тут можно чем-то помочь? – усмехнулся Цитрон, выпустил руку Гая и, не глядя, потрепал того по пылающей щеке.

– Мандаринов у меня нет, – Азума вытащил себя из-под котацу и встал, – но могу предложить кое-что другое.

Дождавшись ответного кивка, он обошёл стол и расстегнул ширинку. Его пах оказался как раз на уровне лица Цитрона, всё ещё сидевшего на коленях у Гая.

Гай развернулся корпусом, закрывая Цитрона, вскинул руку и пророкотал:

– Юкиширо! – кажется, голос его не слушался.

– Гай, назад, – команда хлёсткая, ясная, так не похожая на сомлевший тон секундами раньше. И Гай сначала подчинался, сел прямо, и только потом засомневался:

– Но, Цитрония, это… Не пристало.

– Я хочу, – так же непререкаемо.

Медленно, медленно Гай опустил оградившие принца руки. Тот безмятежно улыбнулся, снова натянув свою удобную плюшевую маску Цитрона. Азума ответил ему такой же улыбкой. Достал член и шагнул вплотную.

Сосал Цитрон и вправду хорошо. Не слишком искусно, зато с удовольствием. Он двигал головой без спешки, так что Азума успевал прочувствовать давление кольца губ и мягкость языка на головке. Брал в рот неглубоко, зато то и дело выпускал член изо рта и облизывал по всей длине, потирался о ствол щекой и носом, прежде чем снова поймать головку губами. Было приятно. Приятно и хорошо, без волн возбуждения, грозящих вынести к финишу – самое то для их уютных посиделок.

Азума растрепал Цитрону чёлку, помассировал большими пальцами вдоль линии волос, огладил скулы и опустил пальцы под челюсть. Настороженно следивший за его руками Гай не выглядел растерянным. Или возбуждённым. Лицо застыло в пустоте между сменой эмоций, так знакомой Азуме по первым месяцам вместе.

– Гай, – позвал он. Так спокойно, как смог. – Гай, помнишь наши упражнения?

– Да.

Цитрон судорожно сглотнул вокруг члена.

– Послушай себя, – продолжил Азума. – Найди в себе человека. Что ты не даёшь ему чувствовать? Что ты не даёшь ему делать? 

Гай заметно расслабился, это упражнение было ему знакомо. Что он сейчас не разрешает себе делать?

– Трогать, – уверенно сказал он.

Кивая, Цитрон заработал ртом так усердно, что Азуме пришлось его придержать.

Гай осторожно, одной рукой, погладил смуглую шею и загривок, обнял ладонью горло. Цитрон довольно замычал. Вторая рука отодвинула полы верхнего платья, прошлась по бёдрам, одним движением огладила пах и поднялась к груди.

– Хорошо? – спросил Азума.

– Очень.

Голос ровный, но теперь по-другому. Словно Гая переполняло восхищением и ожиданием чуда так, что было страшно их расплескать. Забравшись в вырез рубахи, он гладил и сминал кожу под ладонями, сколько мог дотянуться. Очень скоро Цитрон заёрзал у него на коленях, подаваясь под прикосновения, прижимаясь задом, а Гай поднял бёдра навстречу. И замер.

Азума потрепал Цитрона по щеке, прося остановиться. Соблюдать благожелательный тон было уже сложно:

– Гай? Что ты себе запрещаешь?

– Не знаю, – Гай закрыл глаза и подумал. – Тереться. Не… Нехорошо.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – заверил его Цитрон. Цитрония. Это был тон Цитронии. – А ещё хорошо бы раздеться.

Он отодвинул Азуму от себя и вытянул руку, чтобы тот помог встать. Азума потащил его вверх и на себя, притягивая в поцелуй, зарылся пальцами в ершистые вихры на затылке и, отклонив голову Цитрона, прикусил основание шеи.

Цитрон только охнул и прижался ближе.

Весь захранский наряд держался на завязках, так что даже одной рукой снять его не представляло труда. Впрочем, Азума не торопился: под его зубами и губами даже тёмная кожа заметно покраснела от крови, прилившей к истерзанным укусами местам. Теперь Цитрон вздрагивал и постанывал даже от прикосновений языка.

Гай наблюдал за ними со своего места на полу. Поджарое тело было напряжено, плечи заведены назад, на шее билась жилка. Сейчас в нём было не найти и капли японской крови, трепещущие крылья носа оставляли сходство только с хищной птицей пустыни. Тёмная подводка ресниц подчёркивала глаза, внимательно следившие за рукой Азумы, шарившей по телу; за оголявшейся кожей, линией позвоночника, поджимавшимися ягодицами, линией чуть расставленных ног. Тем, как Цитрон подавался навстречу. 

Гай смотрел и узнавал: так тоже можно. Видимо, выяснив для себя достаточно, он встал и подошёл ближе. Оторвавшись от шеи Цитрона и чмокнув его напоследок в губы, Азума попросил:

– Гай, сними, пожалуйста, матрасы с кроватей на пол, – и похлопал Цитрона по заднице. – Давай подоткнём одеяло вокруг котацу.

Они собрали свисавшее одеяло на столешницу, обнажив рёбра обогревателя, за которыми мерцала раскалённая спираль.

– Ну вот, – улыбнулся Азума и скинул кофту, – а то зябко, да, Ваше Высочество.

***

Волоски на руках Цитронии и правда стояли дыбом. При этом Гай бы скорее сказал, что ему было жарко.

Юкиширо и Цитрония покатились по сдвоенным футонам, хихикая и потираясь друг о друга. Их руки проскальзывали между телами и сплетались, словно они снимали и передавали друг другу замысловатые комбинации из верёвочки. Рты их также то и дело оказывались соединены ниточкой слюны. Повинуясь словам Цитронии: «Иди сюда», – Гай сел в изножье футона. Пустота в голове заполнялась охами, стонами и звуками поцелуев, которые он, казалось, вдыхал, сидя рядом с ними. 

Гай трогал, гладил и целовал, усваивая новые детали: у Юкиширо кожа приятнее на ощупь; Цитрония горячее, его мышцы более упругие, его и вправду очень увлекательно кусать; Юкиширо совсем гладкий везде, кроме паха – если провести по ногам раскрытой ладонью, невозможно оторваться. Но больше всего Гаю понравились икры Цитронии, как они поддавались под пальцами и зубами, и как при этом Цитрония дёргал ногой, которую Гай закинул себе на плечо. Мягкие курчавые волоски щекотали щёку, пока он спускался поцелуями от лодыжки к ямке под коленом.

– Гай, – позвал Юкиширо, – ты не хочешь раздеться?

Он опёрся на плечо Гая, опускаясь рядом – а тот даже не заметил, что Юкиширо уходил. В руке он сжимал бутылку геля, ленту презервативов и коробку латексных перчаток.

– Нет.

Несмотря на то, что он чувствовал кожей каждый шов рубашки и штанов – не хотелось.

– Ладно, – кивнул ему Юкиширо. – Подержишь его ногу так ещё, хорошо?

Вот это было хорошо.

– Ваше Высочество, как вы сегодня оценивали свои шансы?

– Оптикастически, – раскинулся на футоне Цитрония. – Готовился изо всех сил.

– То есть был хорошим принцем, – Юкиширо отложил перчатки в сторону. Привычный перелив его смеха прокатился по телу покалыванием, словно приток крови к уснувшим нервным окончаниям.

– Ноу-ноу-ноу, – заверил его Цитрония. – Я был плохим принцем, но очень хорошим мальчиком. Поэтому, Санта-А… А!

Покрытый гелем палец Юкиширо вошёл в анус легко; уже после костяшки сфинктер сжался, запоздало реагируя на вторжение. Цитрония глубоко вдохнул, пару раз нарочно зажался и расслабился – Гай наблюдал, как играло кольцо мышц вокруг пальца, – и продолжил:

– Поэтому Санта-Азума должен исполнить желание.

– Фуфуфу, такие желания я всегда рад исполнить.

Ещё доза геля, и Цитронии в зад вошли два пальца, а спустя пару движений рукой он начал нетерпеливо ёрзать. Гай собирался всего лишь повернуть голову и успокаивающе поцеловать его в лодыжку, но снова увлёкся. Кожа так замечательно приминалась под губами и языком; непривычный тёплый запах словно укутывал. Впрочем, цель всё равно оказалась достигнута: когда Гай закончил вылизывать под коленом и перешёл на внутреннюю поверхность бедра, Цитрония только всхлипывал его имя и сильнее разводил ноги. Гай обвёл языком растянутый вокруг уже трёх пальцев вход. Он заметил блеск фольги на одеяле, выудил ленту презервативов и надорвал один.

Член Юкиширо был на ощупь невероятно нежный. На удивление горячий – зная его вечно ледяные руки и стопы – и сухой, только на разбухшей головке блестела жидкость. Раскатывая презерватив, Гай несколько раз провёл сомкнутыми в кольцо пальцами от уздечки к основанию и заметил толчок прилившей крови. И ощутил, что собственный член так же пульсировал и ныл а мошонка поджалась.

Это мешало. Мешало уделять внимание Юкиширо и Цитронии. Отвлекало, не позволяло следить за происходящим надлежащим образом. Мозг сфокусировался на удовольствии, которое он сам получал, лаская чужие тела, и никак не удавалось переключиться обратно на реакцию партнёров: каждый вскрик, каждый влажный звук от поцелуев и смазки только усиливал странные ощущения. Гай попытался сесть поудобнее, но стоило перенести вес, и шов на брюках сдавил член совсем уж нестерпимо. Пожалуй, в предложении Юкиширо раздеться был смысл.

Но идея обнажиться, как остальные двое, всё ещё вызывала беспокойство.

Гай расстегнул ширинку и собирался было через разрез на белье достать член, но пришлось сразу же отдёрнуть руку. Стоило взяться за член, как будто прошило разрядом – мышцы бесконтрольно сокращались, дыхание перехватило. Нестерпимо хотелось ещё.

Даже стиснув зубы в ожидании новой волны, Гай не сдержал стона. Ему вторил скулёж.

Тревожный сигнал от Цитронии пробился даже через белый шум в голове. Гай немедленно вскинул голову – и ухнул в черноту зрачков, затопивших привычный небесно-голубой. Цитрония дышал через рот, издавая звуки на выдохе. Он опирался на локти и смотрел на Гая, не отрываясь. Казалось, на коже чувствовался след от взгляда, шарившего по торсу, от одной грудной мышцы к другой, по мелко подрагивавшему животу и к члену, который Гай держал в руке. 

– Гай, – позвал Юкиширо, возможно, не в первый раз. – Гай. 

Тот все-таки смог оторваться от глаз Цитронии. И правда, будто вынырнул – сердце забивалось, воздух обжигал горло.

– Смотри, что покажу, – продолжил Юкиширо. – Повторяй за мной.

Он вытащил пальцы правой руки из размятого, расслабленного входа в тело Цитронии. Покрасневшее теперь кольцо мышц сокращалось, волоски вокруг слиплись, и всё влажно блестело от смазки.

Гай заставил себя сделать вдох.

Юкиширо прижал обе руки себе у основания шеи. Неторопливо провёл раскрытыми ладонями по торсу и внутренней стороне бёдер – правая оставляла за собой влажный след. От смазки. Потому что этими тремя пальцами он только что ласкал Цитронию изнутри.

От этой мысли, словно от удара по затылку, потемнело в глазах.

Юкиширо подождал, пока Гай повторит его движение. Следуя за руками, по телу разливалась ни на что не похожая, тянущая, но приятная тяжесть. Затем Юкиширо выдавил выдавил ещё геля на правую ладонь, аккуратно обернул пальцы вокруг собственного члена, левой собрал в горсть мошонку и несколько раз подался бёдрами, толкаясь в кулак. Яркая головка то показывалась из белого кольца пальцев, то скрывалась.

Гай повторил. Его выгнуло, словно каждая мышца напряглась по собственной воле. Мозг больше не управлял телом, подавая единственный сигнал: «ещё». И Гай сделал то же самое ещё раз. Было всё так же оглушающе приятно, но теперь это не застало его врасплох, и сквозь собственные стоны он услышал приказ:

– Подойди.

Пришлось выпустить себя, чтобы перехватить лодыжку, лежавшую у него на плече, рукой. Стоило переместиться на другой конец футона, ближе к лицу Цитронии, как тот отдал следующий приказ:

– Дай мне в рот, – слова мешались с короткими выдохами, но звучали непререкаемо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сунул член мне в рот.

Это было чудовищно неправильно. Недопустимо. Касаться господина больше, чем необходимо, было в принципе неприемлемо, и наверняка тому была тысяча причин, но сейчас Гай не вспомнил бы ни одной. Только податливый язык и влажный жар вокруг пальцев, когда Цитрония сосал их.

Зажав член у основания, он погрузил головку в открытый рот. Так было ещё приятнее, в миллион раз приятнее, чем ласкать себя рукой. А особенно хорошо было от того, как блаженно Цитрония прикрыл глаза, от чистого удовольствия у него на лице.

– Просунь руку ему под затылок и направляй, как тебе нравится, – подсказал Юкиширо. Гай был не в силах оторваться от вида того, как собственный член погружается рот Цитронии, только выдавил «ага», не поворачиваясь. 

– Раз все получают удовольствие, – рассыпался позади него привычный уже смех, – я, пожалуй, тоже не откажу себе.

Спустя мгновение Цитрония распахнул глаза и замычал, сомкнув кольцо губ плотнее. Очень скоро он расслабился и принялся сосать сильнее, хотя движения головой стали сбивчивыми. За спиной Юкиширо сладко постанывал в такт ритмичным шлепкам. Гая накрыло осознание, что он всё ещё держал ногу Цитронии на весу, раскрывая его шире, чтобы было удобнее вставлять ему в зад, а сам наслаждался тем, как хорошо у него во рту. Давление в паху стало невыносимым и, инстинктивно двигая бёдрами в попытках задвинуть член поглубже, Гай кончил. Ощущение, как семя толчками выплёскивается из его тела, было самым странным за вечер.

Видимо, забывшись, он был неаккуратен: у Цитронии на глазах выступили слёзы, раскрасневшееся до того лицо теперь было покрыто пунцовыми пятнами. Однако член изо рта он не выпустил: аккуратно удерживал губами, но не сосал, только время от времени обминал языком головку. Отдышавшись и подождав, пока сердцебиение окажется в пределах нормы, Гай похлопал его по щеке, как ранее Юкиширо. Сейчас он точно знал, чего хочется. Вытянувшись на футоне рядом с Цитронией, он обхватил его поперёк груди, удерживая против ускорившихся движений Юкиширо, и приник к его рту поцелуем.

Губы Цитронии были податливыми, а вот хватка, которой тот вцепился в плечи – стальной. Гай ласкал его рот и глотал последние отрывистые стоны, пока Цитрония поднимал бёдра и сучил ногами, подставляясь под мелкие толчки у себя внутри. Задвинув особенно глубоко, Юкиширо содрогнулся всем телом. Он вытащил, споро стянул с себя презерватив, будто не терпелось от него избавиться, и весь обмяк, как обессилел. Уткнулся лбом Цитронии в колено и прикрыл глаза. Цитрония же захныкал, жалобно и недовольно. Его напряжённый член лежал на животе, изредка подрагивая, и там, где головка проезжалась по коже, пока Юкиширо его имел, блестела дугой полоска смазки.

Бережно опустив ногу Цитронии на футон, Гай пару раз подрочил себе. Как он знал, после эякуляции эрекция должна опадать, но у него всё ещё стояло, хотя отупляющей жажды, как раньше, не было. Над тем, чтобы понимать чувства и эмоции окружающих, нужно было ещё работать и работать, но чего Цитрония хотел сейчас, Гай, кажется, догадывался.

Он высвободил руку из волос Цитронии и поднялся. Аккуратно уложил Юкиширо на своё место – тот благодарно чмокнул его в губы в ответ – и устроился между раскинутых ног Цитронии. Влажные звуки поцелуев напомнили, что сначала нужно надеть презерватив и смазать себя.

Когда он вставил, ощущения оказалось не с чем сравнить. То, как сфинктер раскрылся под давлением и пропустил головку, было приятно. Как туго мышцы обхватили его член – было приятно. А вот для ощущения слияния, для знания, что он чувствует Цитронию изнутри и под ладонями, – названия не было.

Он спросит, что это за чувство, позже.

Пару раз качнув бёдрами под разными углами, он добился той же реакции, что Юкиширо ранее. И позволил своему телу вести, потерявшись в равномерном ритме движений и сосредоточившись только на удовольствии от того, как мягкий проход снова и снова расступался, обхватывал и сжимал. Как Цитрония дрожал на его члене, вскрикивал и стонал, подбадриваемый воркованием Юкиширо, который пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы двигать рукой, и теперь дрочил Цитронии, приговаривая, какой тот молодец, как хорошо у него внутри, какая сладкая на вид его медовая кожа и как удобно ласкать обрезанный член.

Судорожно затолкав себе в рот угол футона, чтобы заглушить крик, Цитрония кончил, и Гай спустил вслед за ним.

Никакие тренировки в королевских лабораториях не готовили его к ощущению, что все кости в теле растворились, оставив после себя мёртвый вес. Юкиширо, видимо, обладал особыми навыками, раз уж смог встать, найти пачку влажных салфеток и обтереть их троих. Потом Юкиширо сказал, что принесёт воды, но, стоило ему уйти, Гай прижал к себе Цитронию и провалился в сон. Когда он проснулся, на футоне их было трое, на столе стоял кувшин воды и миска мандаринов. Юкиширо спал в сбившемся набок красном с белой опушкой колпаке. На себе Гай обнаружил обвязанный вокруг пояса подарочный бант.


End file.
